


Tell Me

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anger, F/M, Hatred, Mute Link, Rude Zelda, Sadness, Third Wheel, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: You wish he could just tell you, but she had his words locked up tight where they could never reach you.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it happened, you felt utter betrayal and disgust toward the princess and her knight. For she had pulled your hair and spat out cruel words, which in turn, you went to defend yourself, only to be pushed to the ground by the one you thought was your friend.

His eyes shown a hate directed toward you, which made your heart crack in a way you never imagined. She told him that you had attacked her, and glared at you with utter disgust. In the spur of the moment, you lost all restraint and punched a hole in her wall, snapping a few bones in the process.

Thankfully you had the dark room you stayed in, one that offered comfort in your worst of times.

Later on, he had learned the truth, in which he regretted all of his previous actions. He thought that maybe through blind hope that you might forgive him, and if not he could at least bandage you up, but he found the door to your room locked.

Pulling out the key he was given, he turned the knob and walked in, only to find you nowhere in sight. He rushed out with widened eyes, instantly searching the courtyard that your window had led to.

"Thanks Dark." He nodded as he held your hand, he had hidden you behind his shadows, his eyes glowing a ruby color as he went back to healing your hand.

The princess's attacks continued, in which he always took her side, even with the knowledge of her lies, just to please her. And each time he went to apologize, you were never there.

When you ate dinner, you refused to sit at the table with them, instead taking it to your room. When he tried to catch your attention, you outright ignored his moving hands as he formed the symbols. When he tried to touch you, you would flinch and he would draw his hand back with a hurt expression on his face.

And even though you ignored him, he stayed persistent and still naively trusting to both you and the princess, which drove you away further. But when he saw the bandages on your side or the blood dripping on the floor, he refused to realize how bad the princess was truly treating you. For he could fix it, right?

That's when you started leaving your room with bite marks and hand prints that ravished your body. You didn't even seem to want to hide them, just simply walking past as if they weren't there.

And when he went to investigate, he was back at square one with no leads. He brought it up once with the signing of uncertain hands, which he realized you tried to ignore him but the blush on your face was evident. Were you seeing another man? Were you selling your body for pleasure? Such thoughts wreaked havock to his mind.

The last time it happened, however, he had tried to say his words with a voice he hadn't used in years, only for it to die down when he saw you mounting your horse. With that, he saw you ride off with someone in front of you, and you didn't even look back.

And what hurt him the most were the last words you said to him.

"I won't miss you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to continue this, but I guess it happened :/

"I won't miss you."

"I won't miss you."

"I won't miss you."

"..."

"I miss you."

Within the castle walls his secret hiding spot lay, where he would practice words all day. He whose heard had once been a flutter, now sliced in pieces of melting butter. Only you had hold of the key, even after whole years of counting three.

It had been three years. Three years since the princess cast you off. Three years when you left him behind. Three years since he was shattered and still can't pick up the pieces.

A young man stood where a young boy once cried, all nativity brushed aside. For a boy of the ripe age of sixteen so ready to adventure, well, let's say he had reason to venture.

A voice of silk once rusted and weak, fixed only for the one who made him sink to his knees.

Courage flowed as he fought waves of foe, yet no sign of the yeast to his dough.

For you made his head rise high, and without you his smile would die.

And as he found you it wasn't the reunion he would expect, for you had become his biggest regret.

A lonely stone under a shaded tree, where you would forever rest in peace.

"..."

"I miss you."


End file.
